1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to ferroelectric memories and methods for manufacturing the same.
2. Related Art
In many occasions, a contact section composed of tungsten is formed over a ferroelectric capacitor, and it is electrically connected to an Al wiring pattern above. In this case, because tungsten is processed in a hydrogen atmosphere, hydrogen may penetrate the ferroelectric capacitor through a contact hole above, whereby characteristics of the ferroelectric capacitor may be deteriorated. In particular, when miniaturization of ferroelectric capacitors is advanced, the influence of hydrogen in the process of forming contact sections composed of tungsten or the like cannot be ignored. As a remedy, for example, an upper electrode of a ferroelectric capacitor may be thickly formed, to thereby improve the hydrogen barrier effect. However, when upper electrodes are made thick, etching for ferroelectric capacitors becomes complicated, and manufacture thereof that complies with miniaturization becomes difficult.
It is an object of the present invention to prevent deterioration of the characteristics of ferroelectric capacitors, and to provide ferroelectric memories that can realize further miniaturization and more layers, and methods for manufacturing the same.